Sketchbook
by Mustaches
Summary: A very interesting lunch with Haruka and Takane. / Harutaka, one - shot / ((very, very quickly done))


**Well, this is my first fanfiction for Kagerou Project...**

**And it happens to be Harutaka. Hope this isn't too OOC.**

**Anyway, I'm back on this website! Hopefully I can update more.**

**(Kagerou Project belongs to Jin.)**

* * *

A slight breeze danced its way through the roof of a school, going past two people sitting there. It had always been their tradition to eat lunch there. That is, if they were in a good enough condition to get up there. Having special needs really challenged their energy.

Haruka was a black hole, eating as if he was in a hurry. It could only be _this _idiot that would be able to devour a whole meal and still have room for more. Takane, on the other hand, ate at a more normal pace. She often forgot to eat due to her gaming at night, so she believed it was best to savoir everything during lunch.

Since Haruka always finished early, he grew accustomed to bringing his sketchbook with him. As Takane continued to eat, he would sit there, gliding his pencil on the paper and making his art. Sometimes he would smile or make faces at the book, and Takane would grow red when she realized that she had been staring at him while he did that. She guessed that her staring was what prevented her from finishing her food as fast.

On one particular day, Haruka ate especially fast. It was like he barely gave himself a break as he continuously shoved food into his mouth. Slowly the meal disappeared, and Haruka had nothing left but his container. Takane's eyes widened in surprise as her own food remained untouched.

"What's gotten into you?" The twin – tailed girl watched as Haruka whipped out his sketchbook and opened to a new page. He fumbled with his pencil for a bit before he began drawing.

"What do you mean?" He turned to face her, plastering a warm smile on his face. This only made the situation worst as Takane began heating up. Warmth spread throughout her face, and she had to put her hands on cheeks to cool them down.

It didn't really help.

"Why did you eat so quickly?" She struggled to spit words out without stuttering, keeping her hands on her cheeks.

"I got an idea for a drawing!" Haruka declared, still beaming.

"Really?" Takane pouted, expecting something more serious than that. Then again, he immediately went for his book. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise!" He sang, rapidly going back to his sketchbook. He hid his work by raising the cover.

Takane grew irritated, although she did not know why. Why did she want to know so much? And why did she care so much for whatever Haruka was doing? She craned her neck to look past his shoulders, but when he spotted her trying to take a peek, he closed his book shut.

"If you keep looking, this won't be a surprise!" His bright eyes looked at her, and again she felt her face warm up.

_What's this feeling? _She thought to herself, staring at the food in front of her. She let Haruka slide – for now, at least. He continued drawing, which irritated her even more. _Why am I always feeling weird around him?_

It was such a stupid feeling. It was downright terrible, but it plagued her every time she was with Haruka. Something about him always seems to make her face warm, for her hands to tremble, and for her voice to stutter. It was so, so stupid, and she wanted to get rid of it.

_One more time, _she thought to herself. She knew lunch would be ending soon, and they would have to go back to their classroom, but for one last time, she tried to peek again. She tried to do this subtly this time, shifting her eyes slowly onto the paper, until she could see messy lines. _I'm so close…!_

"Takane!" Haruka's voice brought her back to the real world, and the girl was so startled that the food fell from her lap. She dug her hands into her hair in frustration, looking at the boy, and then at the mess on the floor.

"You _idiot!_" She yelled, stomping her foot to the ground. She avoided eye contact with him, although she could see his concern from the corner of her eye. "Agh, look at what you've done! How am I supposed to clean this mess up?!"

"Sorry, Takane…!" His voice was indeed concerned, but she could do nothing but be angry. "I – in the meantime, I finished my drawing!"

"Oh god, what could it possibly be?" She snapped her head to his book, which showed off a hastily done piece of art. When she figured out what it was supposed to be, she felt her whole entire body become warmer.

"D – do you like it?" Haruka smiled again, which made her whole body ache in warmth. This sick, stupid feeling…

"W – w –what makes you think…!" She writhed in frustration, although there was some other feeling welling up inside her.

"I really liked the design for your gaming character!" The boy replied, looking proud of his work. "It was fun to draw you, Ene!"

"Don't call me that!" She pinched his cheek, causing him to retaliate in pain. She let go, crossed her arms, and spat out quickly, "Now help me clean this mess up!"

* * *

She thought back on that drawing now, her body flowing freely amongst the computer screen. She knew that Haruka worked hard on his drawings, and she felt guilt rack over her when she realized that she hadn't even said thank you for the piece. Sure, she took it home once he gave it to her, but she mindlessly shoved it into her drawers.

She was in a new body, and that meant that she could not see that drawing again. It was sad thought, but it was the painful reality.

"_It was fun to draw you, Ene!"_

His words echoed in her mind, and the reminder of that day was fresh in her mind. If she would have known what the feeling was she felt back then, would she have been able to appreciate that more? Would she have learned to appreciate her time with him? Would she have been able to be more than friends with him?

But he's gone now, and so was she. She was a new life form, and she did not know where he was. Dead and buried into the ground, probably, while she sat in a computer with hopes to make up for her faults in her past life.

"Hey, Ene, are you alright?" Shintaro talked to the computer screen, snapping her into her current situation.

"Ooh, was Master concerned for me?"

She giggled as Shintaro spluttered out complaints, but deep down inside she was still thinking of that drawing.

And more importantly, Haruka himself.

If only she knew back then.


End file.
